Season 1
The first season of FOX's television series, Empire, first aired on January 7, 2015 after American Idol's fourteenth season's premiere and concluded on March 18, 2015 with a 2 hour season finale. The epic family battle begins when the powerful new drama EMPIRE debuts. From Academy Award nominee Lee Daniels, comes a drama about a family dynasty, set within a world of music, glamour, danger and power. The television show consists of eight main characters, including the stars of the show Terrence Howard and Taraji P. Henson. The show was met with generally positive reviews from critics. The show's premiere ranked as Fox's highest-rated debut in three years. Viewership has increased continuously; Empire is the first series in at least 23 years to have its viewership increase week to week for its first five episodes. The show continues to increase its viewership with further episodes. Episodes of the show have also been heavily watched on Video on Demand and other streaming services. Every episode of Empire has increased in viewership from the previous. Cast Main Cast *Terrence Howard as Lucious Lyon (12/12) *Bryshere Gray as Hakeem Lyon (12/12) *Jussie Smollett as Jamal Lyon (12/12) *Trai Byers as Andre Lyon (12/12) *Taraji P. Henson as Cookie Lyon (12/12) *Malik Yoba as Vernon Turner (11/12) *Grace Gealey as Anika Calhoun (11/12) *Kaitlin Doubleday as Rhonda Lyon (10/12) Recurring Cast *Ta'Rhonda Jones as Porscha Taylor (9/12) *Gabourey Sidibe as Becky Williams (8/12) *AzMarie Livingston as Chicken (7/12) *Serayah McNeill as Tiana Brown (7/12) *Rafael de La Fuente as Michael Sanchez (6/12) *Nealla Gordon as Harlow Carter (5/12) *Leah Jeffries as Lola Lyon (5/12) *Derek Luke as Malcolm DeVeaux (5/12) *Antoine McKay as Bunkie Williams (5/12) *Naomi Campbell as Camilla Marks (4/12) *Eka Darville as Ryan Morgan (4/12) *Damon Gupton as Calvin Walker (4/12) *Tasha Smith as Carol Hardaway (4/12) *Jim Beanz as Titan (3/12) *Veronika Bozeman as Veronica (3/12) *Jennifer Hudson as Michelle White (3/12) *Mike Moh as Steve Cho (3/12) *Judd Nelson as Billy Beretti (3/12) *Jennifer Joan Taylor as Dr. Shahani (3/12) Guest Stars *Courtney Love as Elle Dallas (2/12) *Raven-Symoné as Olivia Lyon (2/12) *Mary J. Blige as Angie (1/12) *Cuba Gooding, Jr. as Puma (1/12) *Estelle as Delphine (1/12) *DeRay Davis as Jermel (1/12) *Shanesia Davis as Mrs. Calhoun (1/12) *John Hoogenakker as Dr. Lester Mason (1/12) *Tim Hopper as Dr. Steve Calhoun (1/12) *Elizabeth Whitson as India Spring (1/12) *M. Emmet Walsh as Harold Blakeley (1/12) *Roble Ali as Private Chef (1/12) Cameos *Sway Calloway as himself (1/12) *Anthony Hamilton as himself (1/12) *Snoop Dogg as himself (1/12) *Gladys Knight as herself (1/12) *Patti LaBelle as herself (1/12) *Charles Hamilton as himself (1/12) *Rita Ora as herself (1/12) Co-Stars *Jerry MacKinnon as One Stop (4/12) *Chris Powell as Li'l Chris (4/12) *Tyler Ravelson as Tay-O (4/12) *Kris D. Lopton as Kidd Fo-Fo (2/12) *Cindy Gold as Dominique Prado (1/12) Episodes Gallery Promotional Pictures= Empire_Final_a_l.jpg Empire_promoposter.jpg 10394016_305254169671424_1628890918256824637_n.jpg 10432950_305726556290852_1548845851677848362_n.jpg 1981876_311796595683848_4616469378180837433_n.jpg 10868268_314798375383670_5829625258518456120_n.jpg 1981876_311796595683848_4616469378180837433_n.jpg 10378545_321009944762513_3900275418010254249_n.jpg 10805831_312664502263724_4061617153734556085_n.png 1010213_318019391728235_8107972005543611930_n.png 10881615_321669371363237_921773375481296069_n.jpg 10885388_322147864648721_7428881715335939130_n.jpg 10906046_322481967948644_366787332545138300_n.jpg 10891584_322894991240675_3285723361851718285_n.jpg 10891493_323191237877717_8305078724892461567_n.png 1939461_323573551172819_2839392055002375723_n.png 10532863_323989591131215_9115339061286131999_n.jpg 10897013_324271207769720_659983415293451054_n.png Empire.jpg Boo Boo Kitty.png B71g ELIEAAE6lI.jpeg EmpireBanner.png tumblr_nig55rbPvN1u5351mo1_400.png tumblr_nifpth8cK91u5351mo1_400.png tumblr_niffl6ZW1h1u5351mo1_400.png tumblr_niar5ft1o71u5351mo1_400.png |-| Character Portraits= Empire-Terrence-Howard-as-Lucious-Lyon.jpg Empire_13999075232577.jpg Empire_13999074995098.jpg Empire_13999074993447.jpg Tumblr_nhgh1rUKS31u5351mo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nhgh1rUKS31u5351mo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_nhgh1rUKS31u5351mo9_1280.jpg JamalLyonS1.jpg Tumblr_nhgh1rUKS31u5351mo3_1280.jpg Tumblr_nhgh1rUKS31u5351mo5_1280.jpg Tumblr_nhgh1rUKS31u5351mo7_1280.jpg Tumblr_nhgh1rUKS31u5351mo6_1280.jpg |-| Group Shots= 10363694_239828562880652_8830078233913490464_n.jpg The-empire-entertainment-crew.jpg __FORCETOC__ Category:Seasons